Namikaze Naruto
by AirborneNaruto
Summary: What would have life been like for Naruto and the rest of the Hidden Leaf village been like if the Nine-tailed fox never attacked? Discontinued.
1. Namikaze Naruto

What if the Nine-tailed fox never attacked the Hidden Leaf Village?

This is the story of Namikaze Naruto the son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina.

Please review I would like some thoughts on this story. This is my first story that I didn't adopt from someone.

Chapter One: Namikaze Naruto

xxxThe Hokage's Officexxx

It's early morning, this day was very specail to him, it was his sixth birthday. Why it was specail to him, is becuase its the first day of real training that his father had promised him.

Minato is the 4th Hokage but today he was just a shonobi and father. It was his sons sixth birthday and he wanted to be there for him. He was glad that the old man was more than able to still be hokage when he needed a break. Even thou after so many years this was the first time he had asked his former leader for help.

Saratobi was a very nice old man and even being old he was one of the strongest ninja in history.

"Thank you again Saratobi." Minato said bowing to the older man. "This is my sons biggest day in his life and he well be happy, who knows he may come thank you himself. Haha."

"Haha." Saratobi chuckled. "Its fine if he doesn't, besides he is still young and he neededs you sometimes too."

"Hey Saratobi-sama." Said the shorter version of Minato. "I Namikaze Naruto maybe young but my father did teach me respect you know." "So thank you Saratobi-sama."

"I see he has done well to teach you proper manners too." Saratobi replied. "And your mother has trained you well on easedropping on people. Haha."

"Hehe. Bye old man. See you at home dad." The young boy said running off.

"Haha. He reminds me of you when you were young Minato." Saratobi could see the simalarities of the two. "Minato, show him the right path. He may very well be the next hokage of this village."

"Saratobi, you know as well as I do he has a long road ahead of him full of hardships and lose." Minato replied. "So for now let him enjoy life. Haha." "Besides with my luck he well be stronger than me one day."

"Haha. You never know my boy, but its about time for you to run along Minato." The old man stated.

"Alright, alright. If you need anything just send Hatake over. He is right out front of your door today." He replied. "Well I'm off Saratobi-sama." And with that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

xxxAt the Namikaze residentsxxx

"Onii-chan, your back!" Came a voice from behind a small tree.

"Iroha, why are you up sis?" Naruto asked his younger sister. She is 2 years younger than he is. Her hair is just as red as her mothers but she had her fathers blue eyes.

"Becuase I want to wacth you and daddy train." She pouted."Is that a problem onii-chan?"

"No, no Iroha-chan." "But you should really be sleeping you know." He muttered

"Naruto, Iroha its time for breakfest you two." Kushina said from the kitchen.

"Coming mother." The two replied as they ran for the kitchen.

"So today is the big day for you isn't it Naruto?" Kushina asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course it is mother, I mean dad is finally going to start training me today. Hehe." He said with his signiture fox grin.

"Well if we are going to get started you better finish your breakfest little man. Haha." Came the his fathers voice from the doorway.

"Hey sweety, I see you got the day off like you wanted." Kushina said to her husband. "I take it Saratobi was more than happy to be needed again was he not?"

"He was very happy." He replied. "What made it even better for him was Naruto thanking him for letting me have a day with my son. Haha. He's alot like you honey."

"What did he do this time sweety?" Kushina asked rolling her eyes. Becuase everytime he said that her little boy was pulling another prank on someone.

"He's not in trouble this time. Its just he is just as good as you at easedropping." He replied.

Everyone laughed at that. Then Naruto jumpped up out of his chair and yelled. "Father I'm done eating and ready to go train."

"Well then we are off honey. Ihora be good for your mother while I'm gone she might need help with things around the house." Minato said.

She just sat there pouting and without a word she went into the back yard and started throwing shurikens at the targets they had put up. Naruto just wacthed as she went outside, then he asked his father "can she come watch dad?" "I think she really wanted to see what you were going to teach me."

"If that's what you want but you have to go get her yourself. Got it?" Minato told his son.

Naruto just nodded and ran out to grab his little sister. He wacthed as her eyes lit up in excitment. She was just as eager as Naruto. Minato and Kushina couldn't help but smile at the sight of their two childern running back into the house hand and hand.

"Lets go father, I really want to learn something really cool." "Can you teach me the rasengan please?" Naruto pleaded.

Minato just luaghed. "My son when the time is right I well teach you, but right now we are just going to work on the basics."

"Ah come on dad." Naruto pouted. "Fine if that's what you say then lets get going already." "Bye mom see you later today."

With that Minato started to walk towards the training ground with his childern. Kushina just wacthed as they walked away. 'Haha I finally get the house to myself for a day.'

xxxTraining Ground 7xxx

After walking for about 20 minutes they finally made it to where they were going to do their training for the day. Minato pulled out afew scrolls from his pocket. Naruto and Ihora both just looked on in aww. Minato loved it when his kids wacthed him so carefully. They were always surprised when he did something even if he had shown them before.

He unrolled the scrolls and made a hand sign. This released the Kuenies and shurikens that were hidden in them. There was also a short sword and katana. This is where Naruto would choose his weapon of choice. Althought he wasn't going to teach him how to use it today, he would use this to determine what he was going to do for future training. When his son wasn't quite ready for more advanced jutsu's.

Naruto looked at them all and he turned to his father with a confused look on his face. "Your about to ask me what these are for arn't you Naruto?" Minato could tell what was on the boys mind. "Well this is for later but what weapon do you like most out of these?"

After afew minutes of thinking Naruto finally spoke, "father which do you think would be best for me?" "I mean the shurikens and Kunais I've used before but the short sword looks cooler. And if I got into a fight with someone that uses a sword the short sword would give me better control right?"

Minato looked at his son and noticed that his duagther was also thinking. "Ihora which do you think best suits your brother?"

She looked at her brother and then her father. She smiled "I think nee-chan would like the short sword better. Hehe."

"Ok Ihora I well go with the short sword then." He said.

She smiled and so did Minato he then handed Naruto the sword and a shiath for it. Naruto took it and asked "dad can you teach me to seal this into a scroll please?"

"Ok after you do your first bit of training I think you well be able to do that in a week. ok?" Minato replied with a smile.

"First thing we are going to do is work on chakra molding." Minato said. "So Naruto go ahead and show me if you can do that."

Naruto knew how to do it he was told by his favorite Chunin Iruka-san. Iruka was a friend of the Namikaze family and he always came to babysit Naruto and Ihora when Minato and Kushina went out for whatever reason they went out.

Naruto slowly started to mold chakra around his whole body. Minato wasn't surprised, he figured Iruka would show Naruto how to do that sooner or later. He was just glad the young man showed him sooner.

"Ok. that's good but can you mold it on your feet only Naruto?" Minato asked. And to his surprise Naruto didn't reply with words just action. Naruto had started to form chakra just at his feet. You could tell he needed alot more practice but to be able to mold chakra at only one point in your body at six was nothing short of a miricale.

"Thats good try to climb that tree with just your feet." Minato said pointing to a tree.

Naruto looked at him. "Dad do you mind showing me how that works first?" He asked.

Minato smirked and just walked up to the tree and slowly started to climb it. His two childern just looked at him with their eyes glued on him as if they had seen an act of god.

Naruto just shook his head and ran up to the tree his father had pointed at before and started to run up it. He only made it a few steps before falling on his back. "Oh and you have to use the right amount of chakra for this to work Naruto." His father said. "Not enough and you fall on your back, to much and you push yourself off. Just relax and keep trying. And here once you get as far as you can go mark it on the tree with this." With that he threw his son a Kunai.

Naruto caught it and nooded. He then began trying again and again. At first he was not putting enough chakra to his feet. Then he put to much. After about the 30th time he finally got about 4 feet up the tree before he had to mark it with his Kunai.

"Ok that's enough for now Naruto. Its time for lunch, how about we go to Ichiroku's Raman shop for lunch?" Minato asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

Naruto looked at Ihora who was also very excited, they both loved ramen. It was there favorite dish. They then looked at thier father and nooded in unisene. He resealed everything into the scrolls show Naruto the hand signs. Naruto wouldn't let his father seal his sword. He was going to at least try before that happened.

After Naruto finally aloud his father to seal his sword, becuase his little sister wasn't going let him hold them up any longer.

Xxx Ichiraku's Ramen Shop xxx

Upon arrival they heard the old man and Ayame say, "welcome to Ichiraku's ramen sh... Oh hey lord Namikaze."

"Hi Naruto-kun, Ihora-chan it's been awhile how have you two been?" Ayame asked the younger two Namikazes.

"We've been good Ayame nee-chan. How have you been?" They replied.

"Good, good. So what would you like to eat today?" She asked.

"Miso Pork ramen for me." Naruto said.

"Me too." Ihora smiled.

"I guess that makes all three of us then Ayame. Haha." Minato laughed.

"Alright three orders of Miso Pork ramen coming up Hokage-sama." Said the old man.

"Please just call me Minato." He replied with a slight blush.

"Lord Hokage-sama." Came a voice from outside the shop curtains. It was Hatake Kakashi. Only he was off duty and only had his half masked on.

"What is it Kakashi?" Minato asked in a mono-toned voice.

"I wanted to ask you if it was alright if I left anbu and became a regular Jounin again?" He asked. "I wanted to know if that was possible or if once you become anbu you can't go back."

Minato just looked at him. He knew what he was going thru. Being an anbu wasn't easy and after 7 year he could understand why the copy ninja. His only remaining student. "Kakashi you are the leader of the anbu black ops for our village." Minato stated. "You have been at this for 7 years now and i understand all too well that you want out." He paused a moment. "Do you have a replacement in mind for you as head of anbu?"

Kakashi nodded. "Tenzo would be best." "He is skilled and can handle the job."

Minato knew about Tenzo and his abilities. "Alright Kakashi if that's what you want then so be it." "But only under one condition."

"What's that Minato-sensei?" He looked at his former sensei unknowing what he was going to ask.

"I want you to become a Jounin teacher for genin." Minato replied whether they pass or fail does not matter. You are to test team after team until you can find a team worth training." "I know you well be fair and just with your decision."

With that Kakashi bowed and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Daddy who was that?" Ihora asked.

"That was my former student Hatake Kakashi." He told his daughter. "He is a good person and a strong shinobo." He smiled remembering when he was still a Jounin teacher himself.

"Here you go." Ayame said setting the plates in front of them. They all grabbed their chop sticks, broke them in half and bowed before eating. They took their time enjoying their food. They were talking when Kushina had heard them while walking by.

"So sweetie, did you enjoy your ramen with the kids?" Kushina asked. "Oh look at the time its already dinner time."

"Hehe. I'm sorry Kushina. We came here after Naruto had gotten to the part where he could at least start climbing the tree." He said with a scared look on his face. "Then we decided to come here for lunch and I kind of lost track of time."

"Hey mom are you and dad both going to be there when I start school tomorrow?" Naruto asked winking to his father. He may only be six but he knew when his mother was mad at his father.

"Oh that's right, yes Naruto sweetie we will both be there." She replied. Well let's get home and have dinner together tonight."

Minato paid Ayame and her Teuchi. As they were walking Ihora held her mothers hand as Naruto and his father were trailing a little behind. Minato then told his son in a low voice. "Nice save back there son. I really owe you one."

Naruto with his signature fox grin replied. "Then can you get me a jacket that you and mother always wear so i have a good place to put my scrolls and ninja tools?"

Minato wasn't to surprised that his son wanted something in return for saving him. But just a simple vest? He knew his son better than that. "Alright what else do you want Naruto?"

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled. "I want it to have the family crest on the back of it as well." "Oh and a holster for my right leg to keep my shurikens and Kunais in."

"You drive a hard bargain my boy. It's a deal." He said. "But if your mother asks it was your birthday present from me. Ok?"

Naruto nodded. He was excited that tomorrow would be his first day of school. What was school going to be like? Was Iruka going to be his teacher? Would he make any friends? He had some many questions but he knew they would be answered tomorrow. But tonight he was going to figure out how seal items into scrolls.

Tell me what you guys think. Reviews are always welcome. I will update this one as soon as I can.


	2. First Day of School

Thanks to all that have read chapter one and either put this on their favorite list or alert list. Thanks to you I am still going to work on this story.

So without further delay here is Chapter two.

Chapter Two: First day of School

He couldn't stand it he was so excited for this day to come that he hadn't slept at all that night. Didn't help that he was up working on that sealing jutsu for hours before he was able to get it down. And since he already had his holster for his right leg he hide three scrolls in there.

'Knock', 'knock'. Came the familiar sound from his door. "It's open" he said as he got up from his bed.

"Couldn't sleep could you son?" Said his father. "I know what that's like." "I couldn't sleep my first night of school either."

Naruto just looked at his father. "I didn't just stay up out of excitement father. You know?" "Oh yeah check this out dad." He said pulling the three scrolls from his leg holster.

"Oh I see you got it to work." Minato replied. "So what's in those scrolls of yours Naruto?"

"Nothing that would get me in trouble dad." Naruto grinned.

"Oh really, well you let me see them if i reseal them after I done looking at them?" Minato knew his son wouldn't let him but hey why not try. He got his answer seeing his son put away the scrolls. Oh well at least I asked he thought to himself.

"Naruto, honey." Kushina yelled. "Breakfast is ready you two. You better hurry down here or Ihora and I might eat it all."

With that the two ran down stairs. Minato was playing around and let Naruto think he was going to beat him, when he vanished and reappeared at the table.

"Minato what have I told you about using justu's in the house?" Kushina scolded her husband. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that. "And you mister you know better than to run in the house."

"Hehe sorry mom, I won't do it again promise." He said scratching the back of his head.

She just sighed as they all sat down at the table. She enjoyed these times the most because they were quite while at the table. She remembered when she was Naruto's age and how much of a loose cannon she was. He sure was alot like her, but looks wise he was just a shorter version of his father.

"Alright." Naruto screamed. "It's time for me to go to school. Come on mother, father I don't want to be late my first day of school."

"Haha, slow down Naruto we have plenty of time to get to the academy." Minato laughed at his son's excitement. And this was just the beginning. "You should take a few more scrolls with you so when you get your school supplies you can just seal them in there."

"Minato don't tell me you taught him how to seal items in scrolls already." Kushina looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"Now, now honey I just should him the hand signs and he did the rest himself last night. Besides this why he can get all his school supplies and not take up a lot of space." He replied trying to calm her down.

She sighed, "If he does anything to get in trouble don't come crying to me sweetie."

Him and Naruto just looked at each other in confusion and shrugged their shoulders. After a few minutes of silence they started to walk to the academy all four of them. They just couldn't leave a four year old little girl by herself.

xxxKonaha Ninja Academyxxx

As they walked onto the grounds of the academy Minato noticed several people from clans he knew very well. Hyuuga Hiashi and Uchiha Itachi just to name a few. Hiashi held his daughters hand Hyuuga Hinata if he remembered right. While Itachi was standing behind his little brother Uchiha Sasuke.

But that didn't matter to Naruto because the one that mattered to him was Iruka who he saw was going to be there teacher. He ran at the chunin at full speed catching the man off guard. At least he was able to still stand after being hit by the boy who jumped up to give him a hug.

"Ok, ok Naruto you can let go now. Haha." Iruka said.

Naruto let go of the chunin and noticed Hinata hiding behind her father's leg. He ran over and introduced himself. "Hi my name is Namikaze Naruto what's yours?" He tilted his head slightly with his eyes closed and held out his hand.

The girl looked up at her father a little surprised that someone would just run up to a Hyuuga and introduce themselves. But with a slightly nod from her father she did the same. "My n-name is Hyuuga Hinata. I-its a pleasure to m-meet you Naruto." She replied as she slowly reached out to shake his hand.

Minato noticed this and just laughed to himself. That's my son for you doesn't understand who he is talking to but is willing to make a friend. So he slowly walked over to were his son was. "Hello Hiashi-san it's been awhile has it not?" He said to the Hyuuga Head.

"Hokage-sama, this must be your son you have told me so much about." He said slightly bowing towards Minato.

"Please just Minato is fine." Minato said blushing. "So have you decided about the Bird Cage seal yet?"

Hiashi had a more serious look on his face now. "Yes I have and I would like to talk to you about it more later if you don't mind."

Minato nodded. This wasn't the best place to talk about with all the kids around. He noticed the girl still hiding behind her father's leg. "So this is your eldest daughter Hiashi?"

"Yes, she maybe shy but she is a lot stronger than most people believe including herself." He replied.

Naruto then noticed that the Uchiha kid was staring at him. He looked at his father and asked "hey dad who is that and why is he staring at me?"

Minato looked at the two Uchiha children and said, "Hey Itachi can you come over here please?"

Itachi noticed Minato calling him and started to walk towards him. Sasuke seeing his brother moving decided to follow him. Maybe he could find out who that blond boy was. He didn't have many friends and he thought maybe one would be nice. Well outside his family any ways.

Itachi bowed as he spook, "you called Hokage-sama?" He then lifted his head.

"Itachi haven't I told you outside of the tower or while not on a mission call me Minato." He replied slightly blushing again. "And yes I was hoping my son and your brother could get to know each other."

Sasuke looked at the tall blonde and then the shorter one. They looked almost identical. So this was the hokage? Who he didn't look special but then again his brother did bow towards him. To his surprise the smaller blonde spoke.

"Hi my name is Namikaze Naruto what's yours?" Naruto said holding out his hand.

Sasuke looked at him a minute before replying "my name is Uchiha Sasuke." With that they shook hands.

Kushina and Ihora were talking to a bunch of the mothers and children that were Ihora's age. It had been awhile since Kushina had been out like this and she missed it. And Ihora seemed to be having a great time with the other children.

"Alright students its time to start your first day of school." Iruka stated which got the attention of all the students and parents alike.

The students hugged their parents or in Sasuke's case his older brother. After they said their goodbye's the students headed inside. While the parents and younger children went home.

xxxInside the Classroomxxxx

"Alright everyone settle down and please take a seat." Iruka calmly said trying to get control of the crowd of children. He noticed that four of them were quick to respond. No surprise Naruto was one of them since he and Naruto go back since the boy was only one years of age. The other three were the shy Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba.

After about two, three more minutes the other students finally took their seats. Iruka looked around the room and noticed a lot of the students were from clans this time around. The Nara clan, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Uchiha, and several others. This was going to be a very interesting year for him.

"My name is Iruka I well be your sensei for the next five to six years." He told his new students. "And for your first assignment I would like you to introduce yourself to the students sitting at the table with you." He noticed that Naruto was the first to talk.

He looked at the girl next to him she had pink hair and wore a red ribbon in her hair. "Hi my name is Namikaze Naruto, what's yours?" He told her.

"I know who you are silly; you're like the second coolest guy in class. Hehe." She replied. "And my name is Haruno Sakura, I can't believe I was lucky enough to sit next to the son of the hokage. Hehe." She said smiling.

The kid on the other side of Naruto was sleeping. Naruto and Sakura both looked at him. Naruto had this crazy idea and just had to share it with Sakura. So he whispered into her ear and she giggled at the idea and nodded once he was done telling her. She then raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Haruno?" Iruka asked the girl. "Do you need something?"

"Yes sensei." She replied. "My I please go to the rest room?" Iruka nodded. So sakura took her leave. She winked at Naruto as she walked out.

Hinata got to know Kiba and Shino. She was kind of scared of Shino at first since he covered his face. But she then got to know him and wasn't so afraid of him. Kiba was kind of wild and loud and she thought he was going to bite her head off when she talked to him since she was so quite.

Sasuke had the biggest fan girl in the class and the second biggest sitting with him. They were both blondes and the taller of the two was Yamanaka Ino and the other Amy. Amy was more into being a ninja because she wanted to be close to Sasuke and Naruto. While Ino did it more for her family name.

After about five minutes Sakura walked back in the room holding a small cup that she took out of the lunch room. Iruka didn't notice her walking back in since some of the other students had started yelling at each other and he had to try and break them up. Sakura walked back over to hers and Naruto's desk and set the cup down next to him.

Naruto just grinned as he picked up the cup that had cooled water in it from the drinking fountain. He then started pouring it on his sleeping classmate. The boy jumped up in shock and before he knew it there was no cup or anything just two of his classmates pointing and laughing at him.

"That's not anyway to wake someone up you know." He said. "How troublesome." He muttered.

"Yeah but it was a lot more fun doing it that way." Naruto said laughing still. "Anyways my name is Namikaze Naruto and this is Haruno Sakura what's your name?"

The Nara boy just looked at the two and couldn't help himself. "Nara Shikamaru." He replied. "So you two a couple?"

Naruto and Sakura both blushed when he said that. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh at the now red pair. He loved revenge and this time it was really sweet. They left him alone for the rest of class. And for the rest of the day the two couldn't make eye contact without blushing.

xxxHokage's Officexxx

'Knock, knock'

"Come on" the hokage replied to the knocks.

"Hello Hokage-sama." Said Lord Hyuuga Hiashi. "Is this a good time?"

"Yes, now is fine." Minato replied. "So what have you decided?"

"After talking it over with the clan committee we have decided to go thru with the removal of all Cage Bird Seals." Hiashi stated. "And we would like you to help us with this process if you would."

Minato nodded as he was glad to be able to help get rid of the seal that made the Hyuuga family divided for so long. Now after so long the clan would be whole. He knew that there were main branch members that would hate this, but the side branch would be happy. They would see the main branch in a better light and mostly Hiashi as the clan head.

"Very well Hokage-sama we would like to start this process tomorrow if we could." Hiashi stated.

"Yes that would be fine with me." Minato said. "I know there are some side effects to this so if you need support please come to me."

Hiashi nodded, "well that be all Minato-san?"

"Yes Hiashi, you are dismissed and thank you for taking your time to think this over." Minato replied.

With that Haishi bowed and walked out of the room. "Can I help you Itachi?" Minato said once Hiashi wasn't in site.

"Hokage-sama, the rest of the Uchiha clan has finally decided to give up on their coup." Itachi stated. "After they heard that you were willing to help out the Hyuuga clan and add a little more funding to our police force they saw no reason to take over."

"How did your father take it?" Minato asked.

"He was the one that brought up stopping it." He replied.

"That's good if there is nothing else." He said. Itachi nodded. "Then you are dismissed and take the rest of the day off." "Your little brother should be getting out of school soon for the day." "Oh and one more thing."

"Yes Hokage-sama?" Itachi replied surprised.

"Can you bring Naruto to the tower for me please?" Minato requested.

Itachi just nodded. This was the first time the Hokage requested something like this. But then again it was his sons first day at school. Oh well first he would go home and change and then go pick up his brother and Naruto.

xxxKonaha Ninja Academyxxx

"Ok students here are you supplies." Iruka said. "I hope you brought your bags like you were told." He looked around and the only one that didn't have a bag was Naruto. He was about to say something when he noticed the scrolls Naruto had put out in front of him.

He unrolled the two and set the items in the center of each. Putting the books on one and the rest of the supplies on the other. Everyone in the class watched as he started to make hand signs and then press down on the items sealing them into the scrolls. Everyone's jaws dropped even Iruka's.

Naruto had done a high level genin jutsu.

"Hey, Naruto do you have extra scrolls that I can use?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded he had two extra not knowing how much supplies he would receive that day. He threw them to the Uchiha boy who grabbed them out of the air. He unrolled them and then started to do the same hand signs. He was about to press down when Naruto yelled. "Wait!"

He then walked over and whispered to Sasuke that he missed a sign. So he did the signs again and after fixing his mistake he pressed down on the items as they sealed into the scrolls. This just made Iruka more stumped. Now two of his students could do this. He knew that before the end of this year he was going to have to teach them that damn jutsu.

*Bell Ringing*

"Well that's all for today students." Iruka stated. "See you here tomorrow morning, bring all your school items and don't be late."

Naruto and Sasuke walked out talking to each other when Ino and Amy came running up to them. "That was amazing Sasuke." Ino yelled.

"Yeah Sasuke how did you know who to do that jutsu?" Amy asked.

Sasuke just ignored them and keep walking with Naruto. "Hey Naruto thanks for catching my mistake that could of back fired really bad if you didn't help."

"Hey that's what friends are for right man?" Naruto replied. The Two just smiled at each other and keep walking. Not caring that two fangirls were following them. And behind them closing fast was Sakura.

"Naruto" she screamed. He looked back and saw her running towards them. Well at least he had one fangirl for himself. She was at least the nicest of the girls in their class, well other than Hinata who was really shy.

"Hey Naruto wait up for me please." She cried out.

"Hey who's that girl calling you Naruto?" Sasuke asked him.

"That's Sakura." He replied. "She's cool and she did help me pull a prank on one of our classmate's haha."

When she caught up to them she blushed slightly as she looked at Naruto. "Hi I'm Haruno Sakura, your Uchiha Sasuke right?" She said smiling at the two.

"Yeah." Was all he said? He wasn't much for fan girls no matter how big or little of a fangirl they were. But then again she was a little different.

They talked for a little while waiting for their families to come get them. While Ino and Amy just stared at Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke noticed this and decided to walk over and talk to the two fangirls.

"Hello you must be Ino and Amy." Naruto said.

"What's it to you weirdo?" Amy said.

"Sorry Naruto she doesn't know who you are." Ino tried to say indiffence of her friend.

"That's ok." Naruto replied. "It doesn't matter; we're just over to tell you to stop staring at Sakura already." "It's rude and I don't like it when people are rude to my friends."

"Hey Naruto you like crazy fangirls at all?" Sasuke asks. "Because I sure don't."

"Nope they squill when they see the guy they like. At least Sakura is calm and collective around us." Naruto replied. "Right Sasuke?" Sasuke nods. "Well later Ino, Amy we need to get going now."

With that said Naruto and Sasuke start walking away snickering. Leaving two very confused and slightly upset fangirls. As they were walking back towards Sakura they noticed her mother walking up. So they run to her real fast.

"Hehe. Sorry about that Sakura. But I don't think they well be bothering you for a little while." Naruto tells her sticking his tongue out. "Oh hello miss Haruno, it's a pleasure to meet you I'm..."

"Hello Namikaze Naruto." She stopped him mid-sentence. "I know who you and Uchiha Sasuke are." "Sakura told me about you two but I have to say you're a lot cuter in person." "Oh Naruto when you see your father can you please give him this scroll." She hands him a scroll. "I would give it to him myself but I am really busy. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all Miss Haruno." He replies with a smile. "Sakura do you want to join me and Sasuke for a little fun training this weekend?" "My mom is going to teach me something and I'm sure she wouldn't mind others joining me. Hehe."

She looks to her mother and then Sasuke. "Sakura out of all the girls in the school you're the only one that doesn't at like a giant fangirls so I wouldn't mind you joining us."

Sakura looks up at her mother. "Mom my I go please?"

"I don't mind as long as Miss Namikaze doesn't." Sakura's mother answers.

"Ok Miss Haruno I'll make sure with my mother that I can have a few people over." Naruto tells her.

"That's good say goodbye now Saukra. We need to get home." Sakura's mother tells her daughter.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke. See you tomorrow at school." Sakura says as she runs to catch up with her mother.

"See you tomorrow Sakura." Both boys reply.

After about another fifteen minutes of the two boys talking they notice Itachi coming up. They both run over to him. For the last fifteen minutes Sasuke had been talking about his older brother. Which Naruto had grown to really idol the man. Not as much as his father but he still looked up to him.

"Hey Itachi nee-san." Sasuke says. "Thank you for coming to pick me up."

"Hello Sasuke. Naruto I was asked by your father to take you to the tower." Itachi states. "You don't mind do you Sasuke?"

"Nope I want to see what the Hokage Tower looks like anyways." He replies.

"Ok Itachi-san, it's a good thing my father wants me to come to the tower." Naruto tells him. "I really need to give him this scroll it's from Miss Haruno."

With that said they start walking towards the Hokage Tower. The whole way there Sasuke was asking both Naruto and Itachi what the tower was like. Whatever Naruto didn't know Itachi answered. Well anything that wasn't classified he answered.

xxxHokage Towerxxx

The door to the Hokage office slowly starts opening. Minato looks up just in time. To see an orange and yellow blur go towards a corner. As the two Uchiha's walk in normally. Naruto then jumps out of the corner and tackles his father.

"Sorry for letting him barge in like this Hokage-sama." Itachi says.

"You can call me Minato while off duty Itachi." Minato replies. "So Sasuke how are you doing?"

"I am doing fine Hokage-sama." He replies a little nervously.

"Hey any friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine please just call me Minato. I don't like being called by my formal name." He says to the nervous boy.

"Sasuke tell Naruto goodbye. We need to get home mother is going dinner and if we're late we're dead. Haha." Itachi said a little nervously.

"Alright see you at school tomorrow Naruto." Sasuke says.

"Yeah and work on that sealing jutsu." Naruto chuckles. "Hehe, I don't want to have to stop you again tomorrow." With that said the two Uchiha's take there leave.

Once the two Uchiha's were out of the room, Minato closed the door. "So what jutsu are you talking about Naruto?"

"Oh yeah I showed him how to do the sealing jutsu so he didn't have to carry a heavy bag around either. Hehe." Naruto said laughing to his father.

"So Naruto did you make any friends at school today?"

"Sure did father. You meet Hinata and Sasuke already. I also made friends with Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Nara Shikamaru." He stated proudly. "Oh yeah and Miss Hurano asked me to give this to you father."

"Oh I have been waiting for that." He takes the scroll. "Thank you for bring it to me Naruto."

"It's no big deal father Sakura is my friend and her mother is really nice." "Oh dad do you think mom would mind if I brought friends over this weekend for the training so was going to give me?" Naruto looked at his father hoping to get an answer.

"You're just going to have to ask her yourself Naruto." He replies. "But tell me about your day son." Your mother knows you're coming here so she is bring us dinner her."

"So Naruto tell me how your first day at the academy went."


	3. Announcement

Announcement:

Just letting everyone know i haven't stopped with this story its just going to be a little while before i update again. Also i am going to be starting a new story where Naruto is going to be a Fuin Jutsu master. Pairing's as of now are NaruTen and KakAnk.


End file.
